


Bad Dragon

by mete0rstar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mete0rstar/pseuds/mete0rstar
Summary: What would happen if Alphinaud alone were to face against Estinien/Nidhogg.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For the "rape fantasy" noncontober prompt. Only self-indulgent pwp to be found here.  
> "The way human anatomy works" is only a suggestion. The horny mind doesn't care that this would be impossible and/or painful.
> 
> Please note that I portray Alphinaud as a trans boy!

Alphinaud would stand before a man turned beast.

Right in front of his eyes would be Estinien, or perhaps whatever remained of Estinien as Nidhogg consumed him from inside out. He would still recognize what was visible of his face, those thin lips always pressed together in the beginnings of a scowl; but otherwise, it would be difficult to tell where Estinien ended and Nidhogg began, armor not unlike a dragon's scales, helmet mimicking a snout and fangs, imposing horns and spikes all over his body.

With enormous wings fanning behind him, Estinien-or-Nidhogg would face Alphinaud like a predator watching its prey, fluttering inches above the ground, so much taller than he could ever be, holding his lance at his side. Met with such overwhelming power, what could Alphinaud possibly do? He would be alone, of course; no Warrior of Light to save him. How, exactly, it would come to this, an academician alone against such magnificent beast, wasn't important.

Alphinaud would fight, yes, but inevitably fall to his knees, defeated, for his power could never compare to that of a dragon. He would heave, body exhausted from his frenzied spellcasting, watching Estinien's corrupted body approach him, far closer than would be needed to simply kill him. His knees would tremble, chest turning cold as he'd try to imagine what else the revenge-maddened dragon could possibly do to him.

His response would come quickly, unexpectedly; the armor plates at Estinien's hips shifting, catching Alphinaud's eyes. Stopping what was intended to be a glance, Alphinaud would see, springing out of the armor, the creature's massive, erect cock.

He'd seen Estinien's, once, when they'd stopped to bathe, long before his transformation; a perfectly normal Elezen penis, if a bit larger than he'd expected. _This_ wouldn't be a normal Elezen penis. It would easily be twice as big, if not thrice, black and red all over, with a pointed tip; along its length, there would be bumps and ridges, growing girthier the further he'd look, curved upwards. A massive, alien-looking breeding tool, hard and pulsating right in front of Alphinaud's face. Although he would have every reason to be terrified, he would instead feel his smallclothes growing damp. Even more so, would Nidhogg-Estinien's armored claws find their way around Alphinaud's neck, pinning him against the ground.

Ah, he's such a twisted, twisted boy. Though he should fear for his life, call out for help, even beg Estinien to wake up, instead he would revel in the sensation, of feeling his throat tighten against the hand pressing down on it, of the smell of arousal, recognizable even with so much draconic influence. Estinien-Nidhogg's free claw would rip into his pants, exposing his underripe cunt to the elements, and most importantly, to the dragon-man's hungry eyes. The slick wetness would be unmistakable even to such a creature, the boy's fear only feeding more into his arousal, and its cock would throb with renewed excitement.

There would be no foreplay, no preparation. Nidhogg and Estinien's combined consciousness would instead kneel, forcing Alphinaud's legs apart. Only then would Alphinaud's fog lift if only for a moment — this man turned dragon would most definitely ruin him, and he knew Estinien would never touch Alphinaud like this were it not for Nidhogg's influence, and yet he would continue, draconic cockhead aligning to his comparatively-tiny hole. Then, only then, would Alphinaud beg—  _ Estinien, please _ , he would cry out, voice rough under the crushing weight of his assailant's hand;  _ please, it's Alphinaud, please stop. _

He would not stop, however. Instead he would only rub the pointed head of his cock against his lower lips, finding the easiest angle to _push_. Alphinaud would have barely a moment to prepare.

It would be far, far too big, even just the head twice as big as a normal man's, stretching Alphinaud's teenaged hole tight around him. Despite the discomfort, he would indeed be wet enough that instead of excruciating pain and tearing, he would mainly feel the mind-blowing burn of stretching so impossibly wide. His mind would still be undecided between pleasure and discomfort, eyes and mouth hanging wide open, unable to even scream out.

Estinien, uncaring for Alphinaud's despair, would simply chase his own pleasure, pulling back and thrusting farther forward, his growing girth stretching the poor boy further still; bumps and ridges would pop and disappear into the boy's cunt, and this time, a long, high pitched cry would make it past Alphinaud's throat and lips, but it would go unheard. Estinien would set his own pace, thrusting forward inch by inch, Alphinaud's cries and pleading ignored. Alphinaud had barely had anyone inside him, much less anyone this big, and such a sensation, of having so _much_ inside, would be impossible to fully process; especially when he would look up and see Estinien's lips, face still half-hidden by the draconic manifestation, but it would still be Estinien's face nonetheless. Estinien's hands. Estinien's body. This penis, violating his most precious of places, too, would be Estinien's.

There would even be a slight bulge at the front of his belly when Estinien makes it past halfway inside; how could it not, such a massive length against his tiny body. Even with no other stimulation, Alphinaud would have an orgasm ripped out of him, lack of air making the world fuzzy and faded around the edges. Estinien would fuck him through it, uncaring for how overwhelmed he would be, for the way he would howl and grab at his arm, gasping for air. Estinien would not flinch, working towards his own pleasure only; he wouldn't even recognize that it was his companion that he was raping. Alphinaud would only be a tight, submissive hole for Nidhogg to breed.

He would feel the tapered head bump against the back of his cunt, the stretch of his vaginal walls eventually reaching a limit. Even against his illogical arousal, it would be painful; although he would never admit how much that, in itself, brought him pleasure. Alphinaud would continue to struggle, ineffectively smacking his hands against his armored foe, and would succeed only in ripping his clothes further on the horns and spikes.

When Estinien bottomed out, it would be with his cockhead pressing insistently against Alphinaud's cervix, grinding his hips right and left as if trying to find a way to go deeper still. Eventually, though, he would simply succumb to his urges, thrusting in and out in a furious, bruising pace, using his wings to propel him beyond human capability. Alphinaud's cunt would be hammered with the full length of the dragon's cock, hyper-aware of every single bump, ridge and texture; the absurd shape unlike any man's sending his overstimulated mind into a frenzy, unable to prepare for the sensations that awaited.

_ Estinien _ , he would cry out still, but his response would be barely a grunt. His cunt would tighten, clinging to Estinien's monstrous cock, spurring him further even though Alphinaud would be tired and in pain and sobbing out in a combination of pleasure and misery.

If only it were actually Estinien raping him, he would at least get some emotional satisfaction — but this would be Nidhogg, or Estinien's worst brought out by Nidhogg. An avatar of vengeance and primal urges more than a person. His using Alphinaud to release tension, to breed, would be entirely utilitarian. He wouldn't even be looking at Alphinaud's face — it would be like his cunt is the only part of him that existed. His first time with Estinien — or perhaps, with Nidhogg — and it would be like this, draconic length bulging out his belly, pushing against his womb. Not as a lover, but as a toy.

Nidhogg's movements would grow faster, more erratic, growling out from deep within his throat. Alphinaud would know what that means. Suddenly panic would overtake him — whose body was this, really? Whose sperm was it, churning inside his testicles, ready to burst? Could Nidhogg _actually_ breed with a man in this form?

Surely Alphinaud would find out, for his thrashing and shoving would only spur Nidhogg further, hands moving and pushing Alphinaud's legs up to his chest; Nidhogg-Estinien would mount Alphinaud in what could only resemble a mating press.

He would nearly feel the cock expand further inside him as Estinien-Nidhogg bursts, the tapered cockhead aligned perfectly to fill up Alphinaud's womb to the brim with semen; the very sensation of being filled so thoroughly would send him into another orgasm, eyes rolling back. The volume would be so absurd, it would continue to flood into Alphinaud's cunt and out, each cumshot so powerful it would force more and more jizz to stream out of his tiny overfilled hole.

After several long moments of this nonstop stream of cum, Estinien would finally, excruciatingly slowly, pull his enormous dragon cock out. Immediately, globs of spunk would stream out of his now-gaping cunt; broken open and reshaped so that no normal man would ever satisfy him. One last time, Alphinaud would come undone, walls clenching around emptiness, a jet of clear fluid bursting out in ultimate bliss.

Estinien would not be saved, and nor would Alphinaud. Instead, Nidhogg would simply take Alphinaud's drained body into his arms and take off, hiding away from the rest of the world with his newly acquired broodmare. Perhaps then he would even be able to see Estinien's face, unarmored and unguarded and so unmistakably not Estinien's, as he continued to fuck him in his (their) lair. Alphinaud would become nothing but a fleshlight, incapable of fighting or resisting.

Alphinaud shuddered, body heat dissipating against sweaty sheets.

With the adrenaline leaving him, his cunt and clit felt overused and sore.

He laid there, gasping out for air, his abused snatch gaping in the absence of the enormous draconic dildo he'd tossed aside. Slowly coming to his senses, the first thing that came to his mind was that the sheets were ruined, soaked through with sweat and ejaculate.

The second thing that came to his mind was shame.

He hadn't seen Estinien in so long. Eight long months since he'd come to the First, and even longer still since they'd been side by side before that. And yet here he was — masturbating to what had been the lowest point in Estinien's life, getting off to the thought of being ravaged by the monster he'd become. Ever since he'd lucked into these novelty sex toys from Eulmore, such sinful thoughts kept returning every time he was by himself. Sometimes, it was only Estinien. Sometimes, it was this, the terrifying dragon-man the Warrior of Light had fought so valiantly. More than once, he'd thought of Nidhogg alone in all his massive, draconic glory.

How would he ever face Estinien, after so long with only these increasingly-twisted fantasies for company? Would he be disgusted, if he knew? Would he ever again look at Alphinaud with the same guarded but caring eyes?

Ah, how he missed Estinien.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, part of me still can't decide if this is the ending I should've gone with. The other idea was Estinien actually being there and indulging in Alphinaud's fantasy (and feeling conflicted about it), but I felt like that wasn't pathetic/contentious enough for the image I had in mind...


End file.
